Just another RuPru story
by Kanakitty
Summary: 'Tis true. The  somewhat  glorious and  rather  bloody story of what happens when I have random fangirl thoughts. RuPru, RussiaxPrussia, etc. M for implied, but you're not gettin' any smut unless SOMEONE *coughKiricough* wants to write it.
1. Chapter 1

Russia didn't know what drew him to Prussia. Perhaps it was his skill

and tactic in war, perhaps it was his conceited personality and his

odd obsession with cute chicks. Whatever it was, Russia wanted

Prussia. Naturally, that was the reason he joined both wars, in hope

he would get Prussia. After the second war, he got his bounty.

Prussia and his little brother lay in the snow. Bloody and beaten.

Everyone was; Ivan had a bleeding gash across his arm.

"Are you sure, Russia?"

"Da, America."

"Alright then."

Russia turned to his reward.

"We shall go now, da, Prussia?"

"Nien! I won't leave West!"

Prussia wrapped his arms protectively around Germany, who cradled his

broken arm. Russia glared, a glare that would have any other country

begging for mercy. Not Prussia, no Prussia looked unfazed.

"Come, or I shall drag you."

"Nien!"

Russia sighed. He would have some breaking to do. He bent down and

pried Prussia's weak fingers off Germany, pulling him a small distance

in the snow. He slipped one arm under Gilbert's legs and the other

under his back.

"Hup~" Ivan stood in one swift motion. Prussia attempted to hit Ivan,

but found he was too weak to do much.

"Прощание, Allies!" he said to the others before he walked off

into the snowy distance, Prussia meekly struggling.

The very first night, Russia set Prussia in Russia's bed. Lithuania

came up and treated both their wounds before silently retreating.

Russia covered Prussia in layers of bedding before heading to the

bathroom to wash up. By the time he had returned, Prussia had already

curled himself up and fallen asleep. Chuckling, Russia removed his

coat, scarf, and pants, remaining with just his boxers. He moved some

of Prussia's cocoon and snuggled himself in. He wrapped his arms

around Prussia's slim waist, pressing Prussia's back into his chest.

Instinctively, Prussia snuggled back into the warmth and hugging

Russia's one arm.

* * *

><p>Russia awoke warmer than usual. He pulled the warmth in his arms<p>

closest to his chest.

"Mmm.. Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up me heart..." He mumbled, eyes

still closed.

Whatever he was hugging moved a bit. Ivan groggily opened his eyes.

Through blurry eyes he saw soft white hair. /White? What is that?/

Russia ignored the thought, opting to snuggle his nose into the white

fluff instead. The white thing moved, the rest of it moving, too. /The

rest of it? A person?/ Russia's mind didn't feel like deciphering

anything this early in the morning, so he snuggled his nose back into

the fluff and fell asleep again.

Prussia stirred at a rumbling vibration on his back. As he regained

consciousness, he realized he was really warm. Much warmer than those

tents he and West had slept in for the past few years. /Wait. West.

Where is he?/ Prussia's eyes flew open, taking in a completely

unfamiliar surrounding: layers of white and blood red covers and a

light blue wall. With sunflowers along the bottom. /Sunflowers. What?/

He turned his head around in the direction of the warmth and came face

to face with his worst enemy in the war. Russia. Prussia had an

internal breakdown. /WHAT? I'm at Russia's house, in his bed,

sleeping with him! Scheisse! Ok, Prussia, think. Did you sleep

with him?/ Prussia looked down and saw Russia's bare arms. Russia was

not wearing a scarf. But both their boxers were on. /Good. Now why the

fuck are you here?/ Prussia recalled the previous day's events. /Ok,

so I was literally picked up and taken by the Russian bastard...now I

try to escape./ Prussia attempted lifting Russia's arm from his waist,

but Russia's death grip was much too strong, especially in his current

weak form. /Damn!/ Prussia pulled a little more before temporarily

giving up and let himself relax into Russia's warm chest. /Mmm...much

more comfortable than stiff cots in a tent.../

* * *

><p>Russia awoke for the second time that morning to something tugging at<p>

his arms. He tightened his grip, irritated. /My fuzzy white thing!/

The tugging stopped and his fuzzy white creature snuggled into him.

Russia closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of soft hair on his face.

Unfortunately, Russia's mind decided it didn't want to fall asleep

again, so he thought. /Who or what is this white fuzzy thing?/ Then he

remembered yesterday. /Prussia!/ He sat up suddenly, startling

Prussia.

"PRUSSIA!"

"What the-" exclaimed the Prussian as he fell on his back from the

sudden movement.

Russia attacked him, wrapping his arms around the German's waist and

pressing the side of his face into Prussia's chest.

"OW!" Prussia pushed Russia off.

Russia looked and saw the bandages from the day before.

"Ah! Sorry!" He let go as the German inspected the damage. A little

blossom of blood sprouted in the middle of the bandage.

"Tsk! Schiesse!"

Russia sat up and pulled Prussia into his lap, facing him, and

inspected the damage. Prussia pushed him away. Russia grabbed his hand

and held it down. Prussia's other hand slapped Russia across the face.

"Don't touch me!"

Russia grabbed the other hand and transferred the other, one handedly

holding the German's two wrists. He glared at Prussia, who glared back.

"I'm only being nice because you're injured. Things will change when

you heal, da?"

Russia released Prussia's wrists and resumed his inspection as the

German rubbed his bruised wrists. He tsked as Russia started unwrapping

the bandages, but said nothing.

Russia looked around for water to wash the blood off, but saw only

soup that Lithuania had left. He picked up the German and began

walking towards his bathroom. Prussia flailed his limbs, forcing

Russia to put him down. Prussia smoothed himself down.

"I can walk! The awesome me does not require being carried!" he

proclaimed and walked into the bathroom.

"Kolkolkol~ What an interesting addition." Russia chuckled as hr

followed after.

Russia filled the tub with warm water, forcibly stripped Prussia, who

obviously resisted but could not prevent it, and plopped him into the

water. He left Prussia's cross on the sink. He kneeled next to the tub

and gently scrubbed at dry blood that Lithuania missed with his wet

towel. He poured a good glob of shampoo into Prussia's hair and

scuffed it, taking out months of bad smell, dirt, and blood. Prussia

pouted and protested as Russia scrubbed him, but offered no actual

resistance. Perhaps he was glad to get a bath after months of going

without.

Russia poured a bubble bath substance into the water and stirred the

water a bit.

"When you're finished, the towel and clothing are over there, da?"

Russia said, pointing to the pile Lithuania had prepared the previous

day. Then he left Gilbert to himself, closing the door gently behind

him. He dressed himself, pulling on his favorite scarf and slipping on

his clothing.

Russia walked out the master bedroom to stand next to the railing on

the open ceiling stairs.

"Lithuania!"

Lithuania quickly made his way up the stairs, leaving the cooking to

Estonia.

"Yes, Russia-san?"

"When Prussia comes out treat his wounds. Leave your chores to Latvia

and Estonia. I'm going out for some vodka. What do Germans like? Beer?

It's not even alcohol!" [Russians considered beer a food, not alcohol

until earlier this year (2011). Even so, it was just so they could tax

it more.]

"Yes, Russia-san. Germans are very fond of their beer."

"Da. Beer it is."

Russia walked downstairs and saw that his outer coat was not there.

"Latvia! Where is my coat? You didn't send it to the museum again, da?"

"N-no, Ru-Russia-san. Li-Lithuania had me w-wash the b-blood off."

"Ah. Where is it?"

"I-it's not dr-dry yet."

"Tsk. Where is my other coat"

Russia watched as quivering little Latvia opened the coat closet and

searched for his other coat. He finally found it and shakingly held it

out for Russia. Russia took it and slipped it out, grabbing his keys

as he walked out into the snow.

* * *

><p>Prussia relaxed in the water. I haven't felt so nice an clean for

ages! What an awesome bath... Even if it from Russia.../

He let himself relax until his fingers wrinkled, then he reluctantly

slipped out, finding the towel Russia had mentioned. Prussia found that

here was no shirt. Just boxers and pants. /Whatever.../ He dried

himself thoroughly, put on his cross, and walked out, expecting Ivan.

Instead, he saw Lithuania and a first aid kit.

Lithuania glared. He still hadn't gotten over the Teutonic Knights

thing from years ago.

"Sit, Prussia." Lithuania gestured at the bed.

Lithuania dressed and bound his wounds.

"Ugh. If it was me I would've just left you. But, in his house Russia-

san is boss."

He tied the last bandage and walked off.

"Touchy." Prussia flopped back. He decided he wanted a shirt, so he

flipped through Ivan's wardrobe, finding plain shirts and a few

sunflower ones. Sighing, he picked up the nearest one, which happened

to be Russia's favorite, a beige one with a small sunflower on the

upper left, and slipped it on. It felt considerably loose on him. /Of

course, Russia is even bigger than West!/ Prussia took the liberty to

flip through more stuff. He found nothing very interesting in the

master bedroom, except a pencil and paper, so he began to doodle. By

the time Russia returned, he had redrawn the Battle of Waterloo, all

those years back.

* * *

><p>Russia returned with a lot of clanking. He left most of it downstairs,<p>

taking two bottles of beer and a vodka bottle upstairs with him. He

found Prussia on his stomach on the bed, drawing. He set the bottles

on the dresser. Prussia turned.

"Hey. Where'd you go?"

"Out."

"Duh. What's that?"

"Vodka."

"The other two?"

"Beer."

Prussia brightened.

"Beer? Can I have it?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"Just maybe."

"...like?"

"Doing something I want?"

"Sure..."

"Ok!"

"Sleep with me for the rest of the week."

"..."

"Like last night."

"Oh! Sure. Ja."

"Good. You can have the beer. Is there something else you want?"

"Not right now."

Prussia headed for the beer, but was intercepted by Russia's hug.

"You look very good in that shirt."

"It was the first one I saw."

"It's my favorite."

"Oh really?"

"Da."

Russia let go and Prussia downed the beer.

"Mm~ Haven't had good beer in ages! Stupid war rations!"

Russia chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, da?"

"...can I have more?"

"Sure. There's more in the kitchen."

"Where?"

"In the kitchen, da?"

"Where is the kitchen?"

"Oh. Come along."

Russia walked down the stairs and to the right. There was an enormous

kitchen with surprisingly modern appliances. Estonia stood next to the

sink, cutting something or other.

"Hello, Russia-san. Lithuania already put some of the beer and your

vodka into refrigerator. The rest is downstairs in the cellar."

"Thanks, Estonia-kun! Take your pick, Prussia. I just bought a bunch

of random brands."

"Awesome!"

Russia watched as Prussia raided his fridge, selecting bottles of

beer. He walked to his study, grabbing the top pile of papers and a

pen before returning to the kitchen. Prussia was sitting at the

counter, now, sipping a glass. Russia opened the fridge and grabbed a

bottle of vodka.

"Come on."

"I don't want to."

"Come along, Prussia."

"Nien."

"Da."

"Nien."

"Da."

"Nien."

"Da. You will. Come. Now." Russia glared and put on his scary aura,

frightening Estonia.

Prussia flinched, but refused to move.

Russia sighed. He walked upstairs into the master bedroom, leaving his

papers and vodka on the nightstand and picking up Prussia's empty

bottles. He walked back down and set the empty bottles on the counter.

"Now, you come."

"Nien."

"Da.

"Nien."

"Da, or I will carry you."

"Nien!"

"Da."

Sighing, Russia slipped his arm under Prussia's legs and the other

under his arms, effortlessly picking him up. Prussia flailed, but

Russia ignored him, walking up the stairs and throwing him on the bed.

"Stay."

Prussia glared and stood up to follow. Russia glared. Prussia decided

it might be better to sit, and sat.

Russia went down for a third trip and brought back Prussia's bottles.

"Here."

"Danke!"

Prussia spotted his drawing and decided to finish that, flopping on

the bed. Russia propped a pillow up on the headboard. He pushed

Prussia over a little and settled himself on the bed as well, back

against the pillow. He began to systematically read through papers and

sip vodka from his bottle.

After an hour or so, Prussia finished his drawing. It was actually

fairly good, with well drawn hoses. People, not so much.

"Russia! Look how awesome I am!"

Prussia shoved his drawing in front of Russia's current paper like

child eager to show off his "amazing" work.

"Not bad. When was this?"

"1815! Waterloo! Where Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher [Prussian general

at Waterloo. German textbooks have him as the main general while

English ones have the English general] defeated Napoleon! Take that

damn French bastards!"

Russia chuckled at Prussia's random hand movements.

"Would you like me to frame it?"

Prussia blushed.

"Pfdhbfg Of course not!"

"What are you going to draw next?"

"Nothing."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Dunno. I'm bored. And your shirt is really big."

"Would you like to go shopping?"

"...sure."

"Alright then."

Russia set his papers down and retrieved his coat, which he had left

on a nearby chair. He looked at Prussia, realizing he had no coat.

"You can borrow one of mine, then."

"Your what?"

"Coat."

"Don't need one."

"You'll freeze on the way to the car."

"Will not!"

"I'll bring one anyway."

"Don't need it!"

"You do."

"Nien!"

"Da!"

And the argued all the way downstairs. Russia took out one of his

coats from the coat closet and held it out to Prussia. Prussia shook

his head defiantly.

"You first, then." Russia gestured towards the door.

Prussia opened it and was hit by a blast of freezing ice and snow.

"Ack! COLD DAMMIT!" He slammed the door, shivering.

"Da?"

"...maybe I do need a coat after all..."

"Good. Here."

Prussia accepted the coat. It was too big for him, drooping at the

shoulders and very loose at the waist. The hem went down to his

ankles, whereas it went just above Russia's knees. It was also the

exact same coat Russia was wearing, star and all.

"...it's big."

"Da. We'll get it tailored."

"...ja."

"Now we go out! The car is right out front!"

Russia opened the door. Prussia winced at the cold, but Russia grabbed

his forearm and dragged him out.

"Aah! Snow is so nice!" Russia smiled as the snowflakes hit his face.

"It's fucking freezing!"

"That's fine."

They made their way to Russia's "car". Which, by the way, was actually

a modified armored car, with a whole lot of antifreeze in it. Russia

pushed Prussia in and then got in himself.

"Why is it cold in your car, too?"

"I like cold."

"I don't!"

"..."

Russia reached over and turned on the heating system thingy.

"You can pick the temperature. It's an hour ride to my favorite mall

in Moscow."

"Mmk."

* * *

><p>"We're here, Prussia."<p>

No reply.

"Prussia?"

Still no reply.

Russia looked at the back seat, where Prussia had crawled. There, he

saw Prussia sleeping.

He poked Prussia.

"Heey~ Wake up~"

"Nn..."

Prussia groggily sat up.

"We're here?"

"Da."

Prussia yawned and blinked.

"Come now, da?"

Russia opened the door. Prussia expected another blast of snowy air,

but none came.

"Where's the snow?"

"Outside?"

"Wind?"

"We're in the city. Buildings."

"Oh."

Prussia opened the door and stepped out. He looked up and saw the

symbol of Russia: St. Basil's, swarmed by people.

"Why are we here? I didn't know we were going to Red Square..."

"We aren't."

"Then why...?"

"The mall's right there."

Gilbert turned.

"Oh."

"Come one now." Russia grabbed Prussia's hand.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Nyet. You'll get lost in the crowd."

"But-"

"Nyet."

"Fine..."

They walked into the building with the crowd. Once inside, Prussia was

amazed to see glamorous décor and brand name boutiques.

Russia pulled him into a nearby boutique. He brought Prussia to the

front desk as he talked to the clerk in Russian. He manager came out

and brought them to the back. The back was ornate, just like the rest

of the store. There were two couches, a coffee table in between them,

an a wall of mirrors. Here was also a corner blocked off by dividers,

for changing. Perpendicular to the mirrors were two long racks of

clothing.

Russia took of Prussia's coat and shirt, leaving just the iron cross

hanging on Prussia's bare chest. He walked over to one of the racks

and picked out a black button down shirt. He held it up to Prussia.

"Put it on."

"Umm. Where are we?" Prussia asked as he buttoned the shirt.

"In a boutique, buying you clothes."

"Aren't these expensive?"

"No. I'm Russia. Everything's free. Every store in this mall enjoys

tax cuts."

"Oh."

Russia pulled Prussia's hands away from the buttons and inspected his

pick.

"Hmm..."

Prussia had only managed to button it half way up. Russia buttoned up

a few more, until there were here left from the top. Then he smoothed

back the flap. Satisfied, he turned Prussia around to the mirror.

Prussia looked at himself.

"I look freaking' awesome!"

"Good. Now go pick yourself some clothes."

Russia left Prussia to the racks as he made his way to another,

smaller rack. These clothes were slightly bigger, made specially to

his measurements.

Prussia enjoyed himself. Normally, he would drag West out to some

random little stores, but this stuff! This stuff was amazing

quality! He picked out a pile of shirts and pants that he adored.

Anything he only liked a little he left. Only the crème of the crop

for this awesome guy!

Prussia turned to look for Russia, and stopped. He stared. And stared.

And stared some more. Then his jaw dropped.

"MIEN. GOTT."

Russia turned.

"You are finished, da?"

Prussia simply stared.

"Prussia?"

Russia wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Russia."

"Da?"

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot. Why?"

"Thank you?"

Prussia just continued staring.

Russia was wearing a black sleeveless tank top, perfect fit, showing

off his muscles. He had his scarf on top, of course. Then he had

black, ripped skinny jeans. And he was hot. Oh so very hot.

"Prussia?"

"Ah. Um..."

Russia stepped closer a bit.

"Are you okay?"

Prussia blushes and looked down as Russia inches closer.

"Um. You just look really good in that. U-UM not in that way! I'm

jealous! Ja! Jealous!"

"Oh. Ok. Shall we get to your clothes?"

"J-ja."

Prussia couldn't stop himself from blushing as he let Russia unbutton

his shirt and slip on another. They made their way through the pile,

picking up mere six shirts, two pairs of black jeans, and a few other

items from the pile of much more.

By the time they had finished, Prussia had stopped blushing. They made

their way out. Russia left a tip for the mess they left behind.

Three hours later, by 7p.m., they had a few more outfits and Prussia's

coat was tailored to fit. Russia pulled him along by the hand. A lot

of girls turned their direction, giggling. Prussia couldn't tell whether

it was cause Russia was holding his hand, or that Russia looked

really. Really. Hot. After a few trips around the ground level, he got

used it.

Prussia's stomach rumbled. Russia chuckled.

"You are hungry, da?"

"...ja..."

Russia abruptly changed direction, heading for the nearest set of

stairs.

* * *

><p>"Who knew Russian food was so fucking awesome?"<p>

"I did."

"..."

Russia watched as Prussia stuffed his face with blini.

"These pancakes are awesome!"

"Blini."

"What?"

"They're called blini."

"Oh. They're AWESOME!"

"Wait for the borscht."

"Borscht?"

"Soup."

"Yum!"

"Da!"

"The view is great, too! You can see the pointy thing!"

"St. Basil's? My first czar built that. Ivan the terrible."

"And your capital building!"

"Kremlin?"

"Ja! That one! His place is almost as great as my Kroënisburg!"

"Thanks?"

Russia was gently pulling Prussia along, all the bags in the other

hand, as usual, when Prussia suddenly tugged him in the other

direction. Prussia dragged Russia into a...videogame store?

"Russia, can we get some games?" Prussia looked expectantly.

"Sure."

"Ja!" Prussia cheered and went off to explore the games.

Russia found a corner and set down the bags.

"Hey, Prussia."

"Ja?"

"I'm going to stop by the bookstore. Don't leave, okay?"

"Ja, ja."

Russia picked up the bags and walked a few stores down to the

bookstore. He had the clerk watch the bags (she was glared at) while

he found a few Russian-German dictionaries. He bought three, retrieved

the bags, and returned to the video game store just as Prussia

finished his selecting,

"Done?"

"Ja!"

Russia had a "talk" with the manager and handed the bag of games to

Prussia. He grabbed Prussia's hand and walked back to the actual mall.

"Anything else?"

"Mm... Nien."

"Time to return?"

"Ja!"

So the made their way back to the car. Russia scraped a layer of snow

off the car and shoved the bags in the back seats.

Prussia took the front seat again.

* * *

><p>Russia clicked a button on his car, opening one of the garage doors,<p>

and drove in. He gently nudged Prussia, whose head rested on Russia's

shoulder

"Prussia. Pruussia."

No reply.

"Hey, Prussia!"

"Nn..."

"Wake up~!"

"Nn..."

He poked Prussia on the nose.

"Nn!"

Prussia lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Ar'we home?"

"Da."

"Come on, out we go."

Russia led the sleepy Prussia into the house.

"Bright." said Prussia, simply.

"Da."

Russia settled Prussia into bed before going back down and retrieving

everything else. He placed said stuff upstairs on the couches in the

master. He checked the time: 9:37.

Russia was tired, as well, so he merely brushed his teeth before

taking off his clothes (except his boxers. Those stay). He slipped in

with Prussia, who turned and looked sleepily up at him.

"You know, you looked really good today...I wanted to hug you..."

"Oh?" Russia slipped his arms around Prussia's waist again.

"Mmm... You're so warm..." Prussia turned a little, opting to hug

Russia's arm like the day before.

"You really like being warm, da?"

"Ja..."

"How cute." Russia replied, but Prussia had already fallen asleep.

Russia chuckled and drifted off to sleep as well.

Russia woke up to the white fluff again. Like yesterday, he poked his

nose in it.

"Nn.." Prussia protested. He turned around, eyes still closed. He

relinquished his hold on Russia's arm in favor of Russia's torso,

hugging it tightly and burying his face into Russia's chest.

Russia brought one hand up and set it next to Prussia's hair, playing

with it. Prussia turned his up at Russia, fluttering red eyes meeting

violet ones.

"Good morning, Prussia."

"Gutenmorgen..."

Russia motioned to sit up, only to be dragged down by Prussia.

"Warm."

"Shower."

"Later."

"Now."

"Nien."

"Da."

"Nien."

"Da." Russia gently pushed Prussia off and got up. Prussia pouted.

"Bath, then?"

"Sure."

Russia made his way to the bathroom. He showered, then blocked the

drain and filled the tub. He put on boxers and black pants and put his

towel around his neck.

"Prussia! Bath's ready!"

"Okay!" Prussia walked in as Russia walked out, resulting in Prussia's

face colliding with Russia's wet chest.

"Oww!" Prussia rubbed his victimized nose.

"Kolkolkol~ Sorry."

"I'zkay."

Russia walked out and flipped through his wardrobe, finding a dark

purple shirt and putting it on. He took his towel and dried his wet

hair till it was merely damp.

He fixed the bed and then settled down on it to finish reviewing the

papers he had left he day before.

Prussia opened the door with a towel around his waist.

"Um. Russia. I forgot to bring clothes in."

"Oh? What do you want?"

"The black shirt we got at that first store and the ripped jeans from

that bluish place."

Russia rustled through the bags and threw Prussia the desired items.

Prussia came out a few minutes later, drying his hair with a towel.

Russia got up, pulled Prussia over to he bed and sat him down. He took

off Prussia's shirt.

"What-"

"Injuries, remember?"

"Right..." Prussia had forgotten about the wounds."

As Russia dressed his wounds and applied bandages, Prussia's eyes

wandered.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Russia glanced at the bags and put away the bandages and stuff.

"Well, putting these clothes away first. I don't have any more

bedrooms, and you're sleeping in my bed, so we're going to put your

stuff in my closet."

"Ok."

Russia led Prussia back into the bathroom, opening the door in the

corner. Prussia peered in and gaped.

"That is the BIGGEST walk-in closet I have EVER seen!"

Inside was a closet the size of Prussia's room at Germany's house,

except thinner and longer.

"Really?"

"Ja!"

"Well, we need to get you a space..."

Russia looked down one side. He pushed a pile of clothing towards the

end and cleared a space of five feet on he rack.

"Is that enough?"

"I think so."

Prussia's "space" was right next to the door.

"Now we put them on hangers, da?"

The two set to work and finished within the hour.

"Ja! Finished!"

"Da."

"Hey, Russia."

"Da?"

"Can we set up the systems now?"

"You do it."

"Ok!"

As Prussia got to work on setting up his various gaming systems,

Russia took his papers down to his study. He dropped by the kitchen

and had Lithuania and Estonia make some blini. Then he returned to

make sure Prussia hadn't destroyed his TV yet.

Prussia was doing ok, for someone who couldn't figure out what the

instructions said.

"Well... I guess I'll read it for you..." and so Russia settled

himself on the couch across front the TV (in the master bedroom) and

read Prussia the instruction.

"You really need to learn Russian, da?" said Russia when they were

finally finished.

"Ja..."

"Anyway, Lithuania and Estonia should be waiting for us with breakfast

by now..."

"Breakfast?"

Prussia perked up.

"Da, I has them make blini."

"EVEN BETTER!"

Prussia practically dragged Russia downstairs to the kitchen.

"Blini!"

Prussia attacked the plate of blini that Lithuania had just set on the

table. Russia got himself some cereal and settled down next to Prussia.

"Nee, you two should eat, too."

"We already ate, Russia-san." said Lithuania.

"Oh. Ok."

Russia finished and went off to his study to do some paperwork, and

Prussia went back upstairs to start playing some games.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed somewhat similar; Russia worked on<p>

miscellaneous things, disappearing to the basement now and then,

Prussia played, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia were scared...

Until, one day, Russia brought a few interesting things upstairs.

Prussia walked downstairs into the kitchen, immediately walking into

someone.

"Oh, hey, Hungary!" Prussia paused.

"WAIT HUNGARY?"

"Hello." Hungary smiled meekly.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT THE HELL?"

"You seriously didn't think that you were the only one taken, did you?

Me and Poland are here, too."

"And Austria?"

"No. France is taking care of him..."

"Oh..."

Russia walked down the hall from his study.

"Oh! I see you've met Hungary already. I was planning on surprising

you... But that's ok!"

Hungary immediately stiffened and refused to meet Russia's gaze.

"Hello, Russia-san. Would you like help with anything?"

Prussia found this odd. Hungary? Offering help anyone? Scared of Russia?

"Why yes. Perhaps Latvia would need some help cleaning."

"Yes, Russia-san"

As Hungary walked away, Prussia tugged on Russia's shirt.

"Hey, why haven't I seen Hungary around earlier? And why is she so...

Docile? What did you do?"

"Why I broke her in of course. The perfect amount. Docile, obedient,

but keeps her personality!"

"What? That's horrible!"

"No it's not."

"Ja! It is! How could you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not normal to do that!"

"It's not?"

"Of course not! It's monstrous! I never did that to Austria!"

"Monstrous, you say..."

Russia's gaze darkened.

"Yes! You're just making them slaves!"

"They are one with Mother Russia."

"No! They're SLAVES of Mother Russia! How could you?"

Russia grabbed Prussia's wrists.

"YOU were supposed to broken in, too. I was planning on doing it after

you healed..."

"Me? A slave? NEVER." Prussia snarled.

"Perhaps I should make you one now, then?"

"Never. I will never bow down to you."

Prussia wrenched one of his wrists free and attempts to punch Russia

in he face, but his punch was caught.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course! You can NEVER break me!"

Prussia attempted punch after punch, but each was caught. Russia

finally caught both hands and twisted them behind Prussia's back,

slamming him against the wall.

"We shall see about that..."

Russia took his other hand and hit Prussia's neck with the side of his

hand. Prussia collapsed in his arms, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Prussia awoke to find himself in a dark room, on a bed almost as large<p>

as Russia's. As he moved to rub his eyes, he found that his right arm

was chained to the headboard, with about two feet of freedom. He

tsked, pulling at the chain, hoping it would fall off. It didn't.

He reached for his cross, finding nothing.

"Where is it?"

Prussia frantically searched the room with his eyes, finding nothing.

"Damn that bastard!"

As Prussia was seething, the lights flicked on. Russia walked in with

a pile of clothing, setting it on the floor. He walked up to the right

side of the bed.

"Good morning."

Prussia ignored him.

"Just so you know, we're on the third floor, the walls and floor are

soundproofed with two inches reinforced steel. And there are five

locked doors to the only entrance/exit. This is a miniature complex

inside the house, with it's own study, bedroom, and kitchen/great

room. And I've brought up sets of both our clothing, stocked the

fridge, and other necessary things. Are we ready to commence the

breaking process?"

"I will NEVER be broken."

"So you say..."

"Never!"

"You will be obedient."

"Nien!"

Prussia swung at Russia with his free arm. Russia caught his wrist.

Prussia tried pulling it back for another attempt, but couldn't get it

out of Russia's iron grip. Russia simply tightened his grip. He

tightened and tightened until a crack was heard. Prussia refused to

make any sound. Russia let go and Prussia jerked back his arm,

gripping his obviously broken wrist.

"Dammit!"

"You WILL be obedient."

"Nien!"

Russia swung his pipe Prussia's left shoulder, bruising it and leaving

behind multiple cuts. Prussia hissed at the pain.

"Nien! I will never be your slave!"

Russia swung again, and again, and again. Prussia still refused to

give in.

An hour passed, and Prussia's body was covered in bruises and cuts.

Russia brought his pipe up for a final swing, only to stop short of

Prussia's shoulder.

"...damn my boss." he said, and simply walked away.

Prussia looked at his wrist, which was obviously bent the wrong way.

He winced at his small movements.

"Damn that bastard!" he cursed to himself. He was covered in bruises,

his black shirt was torn and bloodied, and his wrist hurt like hell.

The bed sheets had splatters of his blood, too. Prussia managed to pull

the covers over himself and shifted into a position where he could

sleep and drifted off.

* * *

><p>So yeah... I've had this for like... a long time? Like a month or so. I have anohter one, too. I'm, naturally, too lazy to upload it. Yup.<p>

I'm gonna go procrastinate on something else now. Actually, I'm gonna go study for SAT. It really sucks being Asian... '~'

Oh, and I'm extremely loyal to my pairings, unless i'm kinda iffy on them. So, if you are a RussiaxChina fangirl, or a RussiaxLithuania fangirl, or even a RussiaxAmerica fangirl, beware that you may or may not find an extremely sharp, Belarus style knife in a very, very closee proximity to your face, neck, or vital regions when you wake up. Just a warning :3  
>Especially Russia China. Just so you know, the Chinese despised the Russians even when they were allied, and were continuously trying to find ways to overcome Russia and become leader of the Communists (which failed, obviously). Take my word for it :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, decided to pull some more off my iPod. Oh and, sorry if there's a total personality change in people. Or maybe not. I really can't tell cause I wrote it. And sorry for spelling mistakes, autocorrect hates me. And for random line breaks that should be spaces, if I didn't get rid of all of them. I think that's all. Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Gilbird Piyo~

* * *

><p>Prussia woke up to being pushed onto his back. The pain immediately woke him up. He looked up and saw Russia sitting next to him.<p>

"Don't touch me!" Prussia tried to reach up and hit him, but his wrist protested.

"But your wounds need treating."

"You caused them!"

"I wouldn't have if you were obediant."

"I'm not going to be your slave!"

Russia sighed.

"It'd be so much less painful if you were, though."

"I don't WANT to be obediant!"

"Well, it IS your personality..."

"Then don't even bother!"

"I have to break you in."

"WHY?"

"Oh? Boss's orders."

"What? If you don't want to, then don't."

"But I have to."

"So?"

"But I have to. Anyway, sit up."

"No."

"Prussia, please?"

"..." Prussia reluctantly sat up, letting Russia take off his shirt wash his cuts with a wet towel.

"This is going to hurt. A lot."

"Wha-OOW WHAT THE FUCK?"

Russia let go of Prussia's wrist, which was now in a more natural position.

"That hurt!"

"If I didn't do that it wouldn't fix properly."

Russia wrapped bandages around his wrist.

"But that hurt!"

"It would've hurt more if I didn't."

Prussia frowned. Russia ignored it and applied ointment to his cuts and bandages hose also. He gingerly touched one of his bruises.

"Sorry... I don't like hurting you..."

"Disobey your boss."

"I can't..."

"I used to disobey old Fritz all the time!"

"But that's you..."

"So?"

"I can't do something like that..."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

Russia didn't answer, instead leaning his head on Prussia's right shoulder.

"...I guess we should sleep now..."

"We?"

"There's only one bed."

"...sleep on the couch?"

"Could you really stand the cold?"

"...nien..."

Prussia suddenly realized that the chain was off. He reached up and slapped Russia, catching him off guard.

"What?"

"Hmph. Damn bastard."

Prussia turned around and laid down. Russia chuckled and took off his shirt and scarf before getting under the covers. He slipped his arms around Prussia's waist like usual and fell asleep. Prussia noticed his arms around his waist. But he ignored it and drifted off to sleep a second time.

Prussia turned and hit something, the pain shocking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw that he had hit Russia's arm with the bruised area on his shoulder. He tried to lift Russia's arm, but utterly failed.

"Russia."

No response.

"Russia, wake up."

No response.

"Russia! There's no more vodka."

"What?"

Russia's eyes flew open.

"Nothing. Just needed to wake you up."

"Oh. Vodka?"

"I'm sure there's plenty."

"Good."

"I'm going to go shower."

"Bath."

"What?"

"You are going to bathe. Shower would hurt."

"Sure."

Prussia went to go run his bath, inspecting himself in he mirror. Russia had left his face and right arm unhurt, with just marks from the chains on his right wrist. There were bruises and random cuts all over his front, cause Russia couldn't really get to the back. The bruises actually weren't that bad there were just so many of them...

Prussia walked out from his bath somewhat refreshed. He found that Russia had made some borscht. He settled down across Russia and began to eat.

"Borsht is good."

"Thank you."

"Are we going to do that again today?"

"Nyet."

"So you're going to give up?"

"Nyet."

"Then what are you going to try?"

"Another system."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"Maybe."

"Ok."

"It's a challenge system. If I win, you will be my 'slave', if you win, you get something I'm sure you'll like. Sound good?"

"JA! I love challenges!"

"For today, you have to learn your name in the Cyrillic alphabet."

"WHAT?"

"Too hard?"

"Nien! Nothing is too hard for the awesome me!"

"Ok, sure."

A week passed, then two. Russia managed to "lose" to Prussia every day, but also got him to learn quite a bit of the Cyrillic alphabet and a few Russian phrases. Prussia, on the other hand, "won" himself his video games, food, other little prizes. Prussia's bruises and cuts also healed up. His wrist was just about set as well.8

"So, this week, we're only going to have one challenge: sleep with someone."

"What?"

"Sleep with someone."

"Someone?"

"Yes."

"But there's only you."

"If you are obedient you will be let out."

"But then I lose."

"Yes."

"And if I don't I lose."

"Correct."

"But if I sleep with you."

"..."

"..."

"...damn. I forgot about that loophole…"

"Oh. Sleep with me, Russia!"

"Nyet."

"Please?"

"Nyet."

"..."

"You have one week."

"...damn. This is going to be hard..."

Prussia spent two days trying to get Russia. Failing, Prussia decided to change tactics. His second tactic failed as well, taking up three days. With merely two days left, Prussia really got into it. He planned his attack carefully. As Russia sat on the bed, looking over papers as usual, Prussia took one of Russia's button down shirts, a red and black one, and slipped it on, unbuttoned. It was just a little longer than his boxers, which matched. climbed into bed, as usual, but this time he snuggled into Russia's side. Russia ignored him. Prussia leaned up and kissed Russia, who went along. Russia's tongue soon made it's way into Prussia's. Prussia attempted to fight back and dominate but utterly last, Russia pulled away.

"Nice ensemble."

"Danke."

Prussia took Russia's papers and put them to the side, climbing into Russia's lap and resuming the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and rubbed against Russia.

[insert sex scene in which Prussia attempts to dominate but epically

fails and gets screwed by Russia who forgot about the bet and gave in. and one that I really didn't feel like writing and maybe I can get someone to write it later.]

Russia awoke with Prussia in his arms. He gently shook Prussia.

"'Morning. You win."

"Nn?" Prussia looked up groggily.

"You win."

"Hnn." Prussia snuggled his head back into Russia's chest.

"Would you like a bath?"

"Ja..." Prussia mumbled into Russia's chest.

Russia gently pushed Prussia off and got up to run the bath. He finished and came back to find Prussia sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn...my back hurts..."

Russia slid his shirt off Prussia's shoulders and picked him up. Sleepy Prussia did not protest.

Russia picked Prussia up, walked to the bath, and plopped him in the water before stripping his own clothes off. He got in, pulling Prussia onto his lap.

"You know, sex feels really good, once you get past the pain, Russia."

"Da."

Prussia leaned his head back against Russia's shoulder. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist. Prussia's hands found Russia's, grabbing on to them. Russia leaned down a bit and kissed Prussia, who returned the kiss.

"We should do this now and then, da?"

"Ja."

Prussia managed to turn himself around so that his knees were on either side of Russia. Russia added a glob of shampoo into his hand and toussled Prussia's hair. Prussia did the same. Russia decided the shower head was too far to reach, so he took a cup and poured water over Prussia's head, the washed out his own hair. Satisfied with the condition of their hair, Russia added some bubble stuffs into the water. He flipped Prussia back around to their original position and relaxed.

Eventually Prussia decided that if they got any more wrinkly it'd be bad, so he got out, cringing as he did. He wrapped a towel around himself as Russia drained the tub. Russia dried himself and turned to see Prussia with his hands out, watching him expectantly. Russia chuckled.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Pick me up."

"Why?"

"Cause it's you fault it hurts when I walk."

"It's yours."

"You came up with the challenge."

"True."

"Pick me up please?"

"Da, da."

Russia obliged, picking Prussia up, princess style and plopping him on the bed. Russia slipped on his clothes before getting a set for Prussia.

"I don't suppose Princess Prussia needs to be dressed, too?"

"Nien!"

Prussia managed to dress himself without too much pain. Russia chuckled at his attempts to get his pants on without cringing.

"I'll help with that."

"With what?"

"Your back pain."

"How?"

"You'll see."

Russia pushed Prussia onto his stomach, sitting on the bed next to him. He pressed his thumbs into his lower back, rubbing circles.

"Ow... That hurts..."

"It'll get better."

After Prussia's massage, Russia picked him up again and set him at the kitchen table. Russia made some food and they ate. Prussia opted to spend the rest of the day in bed, not moving, as Russia did his usual paperwork. At the end of the day Russia climbed into bed, hugging a certain pissed German.

"Tomorrow you'll feel better."

"I hope so..." Prussia snuggled his head into Russia's chest, letting

Russia pet him until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Prussia did feel better, at least enough to walk while leaning on Russia. He decided to sit in front of the tv and kill zombies, while Russia went out. Going out was a complicated process; it involved five steel doors that opened only after the previous was closed, invented to make sure the political prisoners

inhabiting the room could not escape.

Russia came back a few hours later.

"Prussia, pause your game."

Prussia paused it and turned to looked at Russia.

"What?"

"Come here."

Prussia made his way to the couch the Russian sat on using the coffee

table as support.

"What?"

"This is your reward."

Russia handed him two boxes, a smaller 8"x8"x8" box with holes and a larger 12"x8"x6" box without holes. Prussia looked at Russia questioningly.

"Just open it. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Oh?"

Prussia opened the smaller box and gaped.

"GILBIRD!" Inside the box was Gilbird on a pile of white fluff, sleeping.

"He'll be awake soon. I only gave him a little dose of sleeping drugs."

Prussia grabbed Russia's collar and pulled him down into a kiss.

"BEST. REWARD. EVER!"

Prussia gingerly set Gilbird and his box on the coffee table and turned his attention to the larger box. Inside were birdseed, random bird toys and a beige plastic container. Prussia opened it and found it was full of little apfelstrudel tarts.

"Russia," Prussia turned to him, "You. Are. Fucking. Awesome."

Prussia glomped Russia, hugging him tightly. Russia reacted a bit late, hugging him back a few seconds after. After a few minutes Russia let go and attempted to pull Prussia off.

"Prussia. Can you get off now?"

Prussia gave a muffled reply.

"Gilbird is going to wake up soon."

"Really?" Prussia released him, returning the box with Gilbird to his lap. He gently picked up the little yellow chick and set it in his palm, bringing it up to his face. Prussia stared as Gilbird stirred. Gilbird's little eyelids fluttered. Gilbird's eyes opened wide as be saw Gilbert's red ones. Gilbird flailed his wings, suprised. Russia chuckled. Both Prussia and Gilbird turned and looke questioningly at him, serving only to make him laugh harder.

"Hey, Gilbird, what's so funny?"

"Piyo~" Gilbird tilted his head.

"Both...of you... Have the same... Reaction..." Russia managed to say in between laughs.

"Oh." Gilbird cheeped and settled himself in Prussia's hair.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Borscht!" Gilbird cheeped in agreement.

"Sure. Umm. Gilbird, do you eat birdseed?"

"Piyo~"

"I don't follow..."

"He says sometimes." translated Prussia.

"Err... Ok."

Russia filled a cereal bowl with birdseed and set it on the kitchen table, leaving the rest with the box on the coffee table. Then he started on the task of making soup. Prussia absorbed himself in talking with his pet bird.

After dinner, Prussia and Russia took another bath. Gilbird joined them, splashing both countries thoroughly. Prussia got out first, followed by Russia. Gilbird hopped out after Russia, flapping his wings, hitting Russia with little water droplets.

"You littlie villain, you!" Russia picked up Gilbird and set him on Prussia's head. Gilbird merely cheeped in flew around the bed as Russia and Prussia settled in. After they got in their usual position, Gilbird settled himself on the pillow in front of Prussia, puffing up and pulling his head in, resembling a puffball with a beak.

"He's pretty cute, da?"

"He's adorably awesome! Just like me!"

"Da, da."

"I hope I'll actually be able to walk tomorrow."

"You probably will. Shall I give Gilbird a taste of the blini you like

so much?"

"Me, too?"

"Da."

"Yay!"

Prussia yawned.

"You should sleep now."

"Ja...Guten nacht..."

Russia felt Prussia's breathing slow as he fell asleep. He muzzled his nose into the white fluff and fell asleep as well.

After Russia and Prussia finished breakfast (Gilbird was not quite finished his one piece yet. Hey! He's a small bird!), they discussed the next challenge.

"So, I want you to come to a world meeting."

"How is that a challenge? That's fun!"

"Yes. You can really do whatever you want, just one thing. You absolutely have to come to me when I call, okay?"

"Why?"

"I have to show my boss that I've actually made some progress breaking you in, or he'll do it himself. Which you probably wouldn't like."

"...fine."

"You'll get to see your brother and your friends. And Hungary. But you're not allowed to say anything about your stay here. Only general things."

"Fine."

"I promise you'll like the reward." Russia said as he got up and kissed Prussia's head. Then he headed over to his study.

Meanwhile Gilbird had finished his meal and began circling Prussia's head.

"Alright, Gilbird, let's go kill some zombies!"

"Piyo~!"

* * *

><p>Oh. And I need a better title. Just sayin'. Any suggestions? (V)!(V) Lobster.<p> 


End file.
